


Fond of You

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: "The main reason they’re encouraging people who ‘wish to see the most adorable way of blatant flirting in which both parties seem to be unaware of the other being head over heels in love with them’ to come here is you guys being openly gross."





	Fond of You

It’s a slow, quiet day at the restaurant, and Sanghyuk can’t help yawning while he shuffles back to the bar, spinning the empty tray on his index finger.

Jaehwan is elbowing on the bar counter, resting his head in his palms and people-watching, blinking sleepily at Sanghyuk when the latter arrives.

“I think I’m dying of boredom,” he announces as Sanghyuk elbows next to him, his head lolling to the side to rest on Jaehwan’s shoulder.

“It’s the broccoli pasta,” Sanghyuk murmurs, closing his eyes. “No one ever orders broccoli pasta.”

“We should have included pizza in the set menu,” Jaehwan agrees.

“We’re not having pizza on the set menu,” Hakyeon grumbles so the guests can’t hear him, stepping out of the kitchen, no doubt on edge because of the emptiness of the place. “And you guys stop rubbing against each other like two cats in heat, people would like to eat here.”

Sanghyuk groans but pulls away from Jaehwan, his cheeks becoming hot for some mysterious reason while Jaehwan averts his eyes. Sanghyuk glares at Hakyeon who smiles tightly at a girl staring at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk with some of her pasta held up to her open mouth. When she notices Hakyeon’s razor sharp grin, her eyelids flutter and she looks back down at the phone in her hand, taking the bite and tapping away rapidly.

“Act like you’re busy,” Hakyeon says, and pulls his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket as he walks through the fire exit.

It gets busier by evening, but it’s still bearable with Wonshik’s shift starting, helping Sanghyuk out when he’s not  _giggling_  with a cute girl.

“What are you doing here?” Jaehwan asks when Sanghyuk steps to the bar.

“I just need a cola, otherwise I’m going to fall asleep,” Sanghyuk says and tries to pass Jaehwan to reach for the fridge, but then Jaehwan steps in front of him. “What?”

“Did you ask Hakyeon?”

“He’s out smoking, I’ll ask him as soon as he comes back in,” Sanghyuk replies and tries to reach for the fridge door from the other side, but Jaehwan grabs his arm and protects the beverages with his own body.

“He’ll yell at me again if I let you,” he says and pouts a little, looking like a scared puppy. As annoyed as he is, it makes Sanghyuk’s heart flutter.

Sanghyuk lets out a deep sigh and places his hands on Jaehwan’s shoulders, squeezing comfortingly.

“I’ll take full responsibility if he tries to yell at you, okay?” He smiles at Jaehwan’s worried expression. “You don’t need to be afraid of Hakyeon.”

He bends over Jaehwan and finally opens the fridge door, taking a bottle of cola out of it, Jaehwan’s soft, brown hair tickling his cheek as he does. When he pulls back, there’s a moment in which they both stay still, a pretty pink flush dusting the bridge of Jaehwan’s nose, and then he turns away, stepping to the sink and opening the tap, apparently lost at what he wants to do with the water. Sanghyuk blinks a few to clear his head and takes the bottle opener, downing half of his cola at once in hopes of the carbon dioxide burning his throat enough to calm his stupid racing heart.

“Hey,” Wonshik says, suddenly appearing from nowhere, tugging at Sanghyuk’s wrist to pull him away from the bar. He leans close to Sanghyuk, whispering, “What’s going on with you and Jaehwan?”

“What do you mean?” Sanghyuk furrows his brow and finds it easier to take a gulp of his cola than to look at Wonshik, waiting for an answer he might not be ready to accept.

“I mean that you guys are flirting all the time,” Wonshik says and glances towards Jaehwan who is wiping a wine glass dry, looking up when he feels two pairs of eyes on his face. He quickly averts his gaze, pulling his shoulders up to his ears, the tips of them a little red. Sanghyuk almost sighs, but then Wonshik speaks again and he manages to stop himself. “Hakyeon’s noticed. Even  _I_  have noticed. And them, too.”

Wonshik nods towards a bunch of girls sitting close to the bar, huddling together and whispering to each other, chuckling as they blink from Jaehwan to Sanghyuk.

“We’re not flirting, what the hell,” Sanghyuk grumbles and places the empty cola bottle onto a tray.

“Right,” Wonshik snorts. “Well, anyways, Hakyeon’s not happy about it, but those girls are and we could use a little bit of a rise in the traffic.”

“Wonshik, I don’t understand what you’re trying to suggest.”

“Just saying,” Wonshik shrugs, placing a hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder blade, patting it somewhat patronisingly. “Just saying.”

A guest then looks up, eyes meeting Wonshik’s and Wonshik leaves Sanghyuk there, confused.

 

 

“Sanghyuk-ah?”

Sanghyuk looks up from his notepad, noticing Jaehwan who is standing behind the counter with both of his arms behind his back.

"Can you help me tie this?”

He holds up the strings of his small black apron.

Sanghyuk glances towards the tables, seeing a lot more young girls sitting around them than usual on a Wednesday afternoon. He turns back to Jaehwan and puts his notepad on the counter along with his pen, stepping to Jaehwan who turns around. Sanghyuk takes the strings from his hands, their fingers brushing and Sanghyuk takes a deep breath to keep his composure, gaze catching on Jaehwan’s nape, on his vertebrae, and for an embarrassingly insane moment, he imagines how it would feel like to kiss Jaehwan’s soft skin there.

“Sanghyuk?”

Jaehwan’s voice drags his mind back to the task at hand and he ties the apron on Jaehwan’s waist with trembling fingers, his palm almost aching to pat Jaehwan’s butt when he’s done.

“Thanks,” Jaehwan says as he turns around, smiling at Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk feels his head tilt to the side fondly, the corners of his mouth moving upwards and time stops around them for a few moments as he stares at Jaehwan.

“Table three,” Wonshik says, passing him with plates in his arms, and Sanghyuk flinches, resurfacing from his reverie, seeing an old man at table three looking for a waiter to take his order.

“Go,” Jaehwan laughs, making butterflies swarm in Sanghyuk’s belly, and Sanghyuk grins at him, starting to walk towards the table but having to turn back around when he realizes he left his notepad on the counter. Jaehwan giggles at that and if Sanghyuk asks the old man what he would like too loudly, no one can really blame him.

Sanghyuk collapses on top of the bar counter at 11pm, bottom half hanging off the barstool he’s perched on. Jaehwan is still drying the glasses he’s taking out of the dishwasher, placing them on the corresponding shelves.

Sanghyuk closes his eyes and almost dozes off when he feels a hand in his hair, fingertips massaging his scalp lightly. He looks up and sees Jaehwan’s tired but still radiating face, his smile no less blinding than it was at the beginning of his shift.

“Don’t you fall asleep here,” he says and pulls his hand back, going back to his duty. “Why aren’t you going home?”

“I don’t know,” Sanghyuk lies, trying not to give away his true intention of staying as long as Jaehwan does, just to spend as much time with him as possible. “I’ll see if Hakyeon needs anything else from me.”

Hakyeon, like a demon summoned from the deepest pits of hell, appears then, followed by a cloud of cigarette smoke, scrolling through something in his phone. He stops by the counter silently, sighing.

“Bad news?” Jaehwan asks, standing on his tippy toes to reach the top shelf, his white dress shirt stretching on his pretty back. Sanghyuk rolls his eyes at himself for being so smitten.

“I don’t know,” murmurs Hakyeon, biting his lower lip, still immersed in whatever he’s seeing in his phone. “There’s this really popular blog and they’re recommending our restaurant to their readers.”

“What?” Sanghyuk pricks up his ears, straightening in his seat. “But then, how do you not know if it’s bad news or not? It’s definitely good news!”

“It’s not because of the food,” Hakyeon says and then he’s glaring up at Sanghyuk in the most vicious way that only Hakyeon can glare in. “It’s because of you two.”

“You mean,” Jaehwan starts and sinks back on his heels, “Sanghyuk… and I?”

“Yes,” Hakyeon says in a careworn manner. “They do mention Wonshik and I, too, saying we’re hot, and Taekwoon and Hongbin are supposedly beautiful, but the main reason they’re encouraging people who ‘wish to see the most adorable way of blatant flirting in which both parties seem to be unaware of the other being head over heels in love with them’ to come here is you guys being openly gross.”

Sanghyuk almost chokes on his own saliva and Jaehwan makes the silverware clatter unnecessarily—whether on purpose or accidentally Sanghyuk can’t decide.

“This is, of course, good for us in terms of business,” Hakyeon muses, “but if you two don’t work out in the end or worse, get into fights during your shifts, that’ll cause me to have to get rid of one or both of you.”

“Hakyeon, this is…” Sanghyuk swallows around the lump in his throat. “We’re not…”

He looks at Jaehwan for help, but Jaehwan only ducks his head, fiddling with some teaspoons.

“You have a week to decide on how to proceed with this,” Hakyeon says. “I’d like to see our popularity rise, of course, but I want the place to be acknowledged because of its quality as a restaurant, not because it’s the nest of a couple of fools in love. Just… talk it out, okay? End the tension one way or another. I want to get rid of these giggly schoolgirls who just waste our best ingredients by ordering food and leaving most of it untouched.” He puts his phone back in his pocket and reaches out the keys to Sanghyuk. “Would you be so kind as to lock the doors when you’re done.”

It’s not a question and Sanghyuk takes the keys with his cheeks burning, watching Hakyeon leave through the fire exit.

Awkward silence falls between him and Jaehwan, and there are only so many utensils Jaehwan can play with so Sanghyuk stands up, mumbling about locking the doors.

They don’t say a word until they’re stepping out into the windy April night, Sanghyuk’s jacket rustling wildly as he pockets his hands.

“Um,” Jaehwan murmurs and Sanghyuk arches an eyebrow. “Do you want me to give you a lift?”

He points at his small black car, the only one parking in front of the building.

“I— I’d be glad if you did, yeah.”

Jaehwan smiles nervously and unlocks his car.

Jaehwan has the radio on throughout the entire ride and he hums along to the songs that come on it, making Sanghyuk unable to take his eyes off him. From his delicate, bony fingers he’s resting on top of the gear shift to the profile of his face that the streetlamps illuminate, Jaehwan is gorgeous and Sanghyuk wishes he had the courage to hold his hand.

Jaehwan pulls over in front of Sanghyuk’s apartment building and Sanghyuk feels anxiety eat away at him as he unfastens his seatbelt, staying there afterwards.

“About what Hakyeon said—” he starts, but then Jaehwan looks at him sheepishly and Sanghyuk’s words die out in the back of his throat. He takes a deep breath and musters up his courage, sliding his palm into Jaehwan’s. There’s a beat when he’s unsure if what he’s doing is right and he swallows hard, but then Jaehwan squeezes his hand, thumb caressing the back of it, and Sanghyuk lets out the breath he was holding in.

Jaehwan laughs quietly and when Sanghyuk blinks up at him, he sees Jaehwan’s eyes forming crescent moons, his crooked smile revealing his white teeth and he feels so deep in love.

Jaehwan’s lips are warm and soft and the kiss makes Sanghyuk’s chest ache with affection, the middle console proving to be too big of an obstacle between them as he pushes himself away from his seat with an elbow, Jaehwan pulling him closer with his free hand on the back of his head, fingers running through Sanghyuk’s hair. Their kiss lasts until Sanghyuk’s arm starts to shake under the weight of his torso and he pulls back, although reluctantly.

Jaehwan’s eyes look sleepier but they’re sparkling, and his lips are plusher than before, his cheek warm against Sanghyuk’s palm as he cups it.

“See you tomorrow?” Jaehwan asks in a low voice.

“Tomorrow is my day off,” Sanghyuk says and Jaehwan’s lower lip juts out in a pout that Sanghyuk can’t help but kiss. “But I’ll need to eat something, so.”

Jaehwan smiles, rubbing his nose with Sanghyuk’s. “Sleep well,” he says.

“You too,” Sanghyuk replies, but doesn’t get out of the car until they kiss for ten more minutes.

_all sorted out_ , he texts Hakyeon once he’s inside his flat, leaning against the door with a stupid grin on his face.

_you’re welcome_ , Hakyeon texts back and Sanghyuk snorts, the butterflies going decidedly crazy in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
